screw you!
by ylg
Summary: Neji :: où Neji et Batsu lâchent un peu la vis de leur tension, peut-être déjà trop à leur goût mais pas assez pour que suffise ? ::lime::


on va dire qu'à 2000 mots ça fait trop long pour avoir sa place dans mon mini-recueil de mini-fics "en route ! " ( /s/ 3990646/ )

* * *

><p><strong>Titre<strong> : _Screw you!_  
><strong>Auteur <strong>: ylg  
><strong>Fandom <strong>: Neji  
><strong>PairingPersonnages **: Neji et Batsu  
><strong>Rating <strong>: R / M  
><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: Yuki Kaori

**Prompt** : « _post-série - chamaillerie qui dégénère_ »  
>pour Ishime dans le cadre de <span>fic sur demande<span>  
><strong>Notes<strong> : UST puis angry!sex et tout ce qui est inhérent à ce couple en prime

oOo

La route se déployait devant eux. Le futur leur appartenait. Et ils avaient même un véhicule pour les mener où ils voudraient. Tout allait au mieux. Jusqu'à ce que…

« Outch ! Non mais t'es vraiment pas net, toi ! s'emporta Batsu.  
>- Quoi, <em>je<em> suis pas net ? protesta Neji.  
>- Tu m'as pincé la cuisse !<br>- Bah, c'était pour t'encourager à aller rejoindre ta belle. Ah, c'est trop tard maintenant : elle est vraiment partie… »  
>Et pour bien marquer le point il écrasa l'accélérateur.<p>

« Comme si j'allais te croire ! t'es qu'un _vieux_, obsédé, et, et, et c'est pas _ma _belle.  
>- Oh. Tu ne t'intéresse pas à une fraîche demoiselle comme Norma Jean ? la pauvre… ah, alors tu préfères peut-être…<br>- Personne, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?  
>- Parce que, ne te fais pas de fausses idées : je ne m'intéresse pas aux petits garçons.<br>- Dis donc, tu ne crois pas que tu me prêtes _tes_ intentions ?  
>- Ben, j'ai comme l'impression que tu fais une fixette sur moi… »<p>

Le borgne grommela quelque chose dans les lignes de « même bien conservé, un vieux reste un vieux ». Son aîné l'ignora : il avait toujours le corps frais de sa jeunesse, et l'avis d'un morpion sur cette question ne l'intéressait pas, affirmait-il.  
>Ou bien... ou bien, ça dépendait d'à quel point le morpion le considérait comme vieux et surtout pourquoi !<p>

« Oui, j'y suis ! Quand tu étais petit, tu étais amoureux du Prince au Bois Dormant des contes que te racontait ton grand-père, c'est ça ? Oooh…  
>- Ça te ferait plaisir, espèce de détraqué !<br>- J'vois pas pourquoi. C'est Blanche-Neige, la seule que j'aime. »

Un instant, Neji crut que la discussion était close et se concentra sur la route à suivre. Mais non : Batsu réfléchit juste un moment avant de finalement déclamer, visiblement triomphant de sa trouvaille :

« Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est narcissique, cette affirmation ? Avec ta tignasse et ton nom, c'est toi qui devrais t'appeler Blanche-Neji. Ah ha ! »

Neji lui jeta en coin un regard pas loin de catastrophé. Encore une fois, il fallait que les choses dégénèrent. Vraiment, c'était impossible de faire intervenir de près ou de loin leurs liens familiaux partis en vrille dans une conversation sans qu'elle tourne au désastre. Merci, l'hibernation... Batsu, sans aucun respect pour les réflexions sérieuses de Neji, poursuivi son idée fumeuse.

« J'te comprends pas. T'as de la jeunesse fraîche sous la main et tu restes coincé sur le souvenir d'une vieille morte.  
>- Sous la main, est-ce une proposition ?<br>- Rhâa, mais arrête de voir des sous-entendus partout ! pervers !  
>- C'est toi qui l'a mis sur le tapis.<br>- Non, je parlais de Norma, d'abord. C'est ce que t'as dit toi-même d'abord, _d'abord_ !  
>- Comme si »<p>

Comme si… Si la proposition était faite par l'autre, chacun hurlerait au scandale. Mais qu'on nie leur potentiel d'attraction respectif et ils sont seront autant vexés l'un que l'autre.

Batsu ronchonna, incapable de laisser tomber le sujet ;  
>« Sans déc'. Si jamais... pas que je veuille, hein. Mais en théorie. Ça serait de l'inceste, non ? »<p>

Neji haussa les épaules, pas plus impressionné que ça par l'argument :  
>« J'vois pas en quoi. Pour moi tu n'es qu'un petit merdeux ramassé par hasard sur la route. Un étranger. On a pas de lien particulier et le sang doit être tellement dilué…<br>- Grand-père indigne ! protesta Batsu, surtout pour la forme.  
>- Je ne me rappelle <em>même plus <em>de ton grand-père. Alors traite-moi de grand frère indigne pour ça si tu veux, mais j'ai tout oublié de ma famille. Je ne me rappelle que-  
>- Que Blanche-Neige, ouais, on sait.<br>- Et d'ailleurs, ça serait franchement pas flatteur pour moi que tu me compares à ton grand-père : j'ai quand même pas l'air d'un vieux ? »

Batsu fronça le nez bien plus que nécessaire pour rétorquer,  
>« Ben, techniquement, t'as les cheveux tout blancs…<br>- Et le reste, alors ? ces muscles fermes et cette peau respirant la santé, toute fraîche bien conservée malgré les années de congélation et soigneusement entretenus depuis mon réveil ? »

L'engueulade reprenait un ton vif :  
>« T'as quand même l'air périmé. Moi au moins j'me suis réveillé avant que mon cerveau givre entièrement.<br>- T'en a jamais eu pour commencer, de cerveau ! ou alors avant qu'on te congèle tu l'as complètement frit à coups de drogues je parie ! J'peux pas croire qu'on fasse partie de la même famille. Ou alors c'est que mon frère a épousé une demeurée et que ça a empiré à chaque génération ?  
>- Insulte pas ma grand-mère, vieux schnoque ! ma grand-mère valait sans doute mille fois mieux que toi !<br>- …Tu… sais que mettre ta grand-mère dans une discussion où tu parlais de me sauter (dessus) à l'origine ça donne des images mentales très, très moches ?  
>- Aargh ! mais pourquoi tu dois toujours ramener à ça, sale pervers ? Je parlais de quand elle était jeune et qu'elle aurait été ta… ta belle-sœur. »<p>

L'insistance qu'ils avaient à se rappeler mutuellement leur lien familial fit brusquement retomber les choses. Ils ruminèrent leurs pensées dans un silence bien mérité plusieurs secondes avant que Neji ne conclue,

« Cette famille est vraiment fuckée, décidément. »

Pour tout assentiment, Batsu se contenta de grogner. Cette fois, il eut l'intelligence de ne pas redémarrer immédiatement au quart de tour et d'accuser Neji lui-même d'être le plus fucké ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.  
>Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer ; après quelques minutes d'un silence bienfaisant, alors qu'ils se trouvaient coincés dans le trafic, ce fut Neji, qui relança la conversation sur un tour plus dangereux encore :<p>

« Mais en fait, on m'a dit une fois que souvent, des membres d'une même famille séparés pendant longtemps et qui se retrouvent sans avoir idée de leur lien de parenté sont attirés l'un par l'autre… »

Batsu s'offrit une expression horrifiée légitime. Oh non !

« C'est pour ça que tu me cours après ?  
>- Et ta sœur ? contra Neji. Je disais… »<br>Mais Batsu interrompit ses justifications avec véhémence :  
>« Quoi ma sœur ? laisse Heather en dehors de ça !<br>- Hee, calme, c'est juste une expression comme ça. Je disais, c'est des on-dit, je sais pas si c'est vrai.  
>- Alors t'aurais mieux fait de te taire ! »<p>

Cette fois, les plaisanteries étaient allées trop loin.

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Intéressé, insista Batsu. Tu vois ? moi aussi je peux te pincer les fesses, ça n'me fait rien !  
>- Aïe ! mais t'y vas comme une brute ! glapit Neji en donnant un coup de volant brusque.<br>- Brute toi-même. Tu préfères que je te pelote plus _tendrement _? Tu vas voir, j'peux même t'embrasser et ça m'fera rien non plus ! »

Et Batsu, maladroitement, écrasa sa bouche sur celle de Neji, le laissant éberlué. Il ne le laissa que quand, derrière eux, un coup de klaxon retentit. Neji le repoussa alors d'un coup de coude violent et redémarra en trombe.

« Mais t'es complètement malade ! »

Jamais il n'aurait cru que la plaisanterie irait si loin ! … car c'était une plaisanterie, de sa part, n'est-ce pas ? des taquineries pas forcément très gentilles, pour cacher l'attirance qu'il ressentait à contre-cœur…

Batsu quant à lui reprenait son souffle, triomphant.

« Tu vois : ça m'a *rien* fait. »

Neji, soufflé par son audace, ne sut rien répondre. À court de mots, il pila net, parqua la camionnette (s'attirant de nouveaux coups de klaxons au passage) et riposta en portant ses attentions non plus sur le postérieur de son compagnon et de manière joueuse, mais du côté de la braguette, délibérément.

« Euh… »

Batsu s'étrangla presque et rougit furieusement. Sous la main de Neji, il était déjà dur.

« Ouais, bah, je suis un jeune homme en pleine santé, c'est normal que je réagisse si on me touche. Ça veut rien dire à propos de _toi_.  
>- Ça tombe bien parce que t'es un mioche insupportable et que même coincés au milieu de nulle part et qu'y avait que toi autour tu m'intéresses pas. Du tout.<br>- Et moi il faudrait que j'sois soûl comme un cochon avant de te coucher avec un vieux con comme toi.  
>- Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs parce que si t'étais soûl comme un cochon tu serais plus capable de bander…<br>- Si tu crois que je me laisserais faire pour autant tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'épaule.  
>- Je demande à voir, tiens !<br>- Tu veux qu'on vérifie, peut-être ?  
>- Et si je te prends au mot, ducon ?<br>- Quoi, on fait un concours, on se fout à poil, on déploie nos talents sur l'autre et le premier qui se lâche a perdu ?  
>- Ici ? maintenant ?<br>- Tant qu'à faire !  
>- Chiche ! »<p>

Batsu hésita un peu trop longtemps à lancer une nouvelle fanfaronnade et Neji en profita pour se moquer :  
>« Quoi, tu te dégonfles ?<br>- Je ne suis pas un dégonflé !  
>- Prouve-le.<br>- Attend de voir, tiens. »

Coincé et avec son honneur mis en jeu, il se jeta à l'eau. Pas question de perdre du temps à changer de lieu, Neji rejoignit simplement Batsu sur la banquette du passager. Le baiser suivant ressembla encore plus à une attaque que le premier. Plusieurs vêtements furent déchirés dans le déshabillage. En fait de caresses, ils échangèrent plus d'étranges massages de mains trop nerveuses, misant plus sur la force que sur la précision, laissant des marques sur la peau. Au lieu de mots doux, ils continuèrent leur volée d'insultes, et déguisèrent leurs encouragements en menaces.

- Tu peux me pincer les tétons, je m'en fiche complètement.  
>- T'appelles ça une caresse ? ça ne me fait rien du tout…<br>- Tu t'y prends comme une brelle.  
>- Ça sert à rien d'insister là, oui, juste là, ça me laisse de bois.<br>- Vieux schnoque.  
>- Sale mioche.<br>- Oh…

Aucun des deux n'aurait su dire si les grognements qu'ils tiraient de l'autre venaient d'un plaisir dûment infligé ou de douleur sous leurs actions trop violentes. Leur fierté leur interdisait de trop se laisser aller à gémir; bientôt pourtant, le souffle trop haché et à court d'insultes, ils s'en tinrent aux gestes maladroits et aux sons plus ou moins bien étranglés sans chercher à communiquer plus.

Dans leur rage de triompher de l'autre sans jouir soi-même, dans leur maladresse, leur brutalité et la tension portant sur leurs nerfs, ils firent durer l'action à n'en plus finir.  
>Entre la colère à évacuer, la joie d'être encore en vie, les corps demandant malgré eux à exulter, il leur était impossible de s'arrêter. Contre leur volonté consciente, ils s'étaient trouvés bien plus excités qu'ils n'auraient pensé, mais leurs sentiments contradictoire, leur inexpérience et l'inconfort de l'endroit ne leur permettaient pas d'aller si facilement jusqu'au bout.<p>

Leur passion première s'émoussant et leur endurance mise à rude épreuve, mais aucun ne voulant encore s'avouer vaincu, leurs gestes se firent enfin plus lents, peut-être même plus tendres, sans être forcément plus précis pour autant. Leurs baisers au moins maintenant misaient plus sur la technique improvisée que la simple force d'exécution.

Quand finalement, les dernières barrières mentales cédèrent sous les assauts de la chair, ni Neji ni Batsu n'aurait pu dire lequel avait joui le premier – l'autre le suivant de toute façon de bien près, porté par une étrange sympathie.

Laissant passer les dernières retombées du plaisir, leurs souffles revenir à la normale, il leur fallut encore longtemps pour regagner une contenance et oser changer de position. Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, refusant de se regarder dans les yeux.  
>Quand la buée sur les vitres entre leurs corps nus et la triste mégalopole à laquelle ils comptaient échapper commença à s'estomper, Batsu réagit brusquement et se contorsionna pour se dégager, mais dans leur courte lutte pour quitter leur étreinte Neji le prit de court et fut le premier à extirper un mouchoir de la boîte à boîte à gants pour s'en essuyer, affichant un air ostentatoirement blasé. Batsu lui prit la boîte des mains sans un mot ni un regard.<br>L'air frais qui s'engouffra quand Neji ouvrit une vitre pour se débarrasser de ses mouchoirs sales les tira de leur hébétude, mais pas de leur embarras pour autant.

C'est toujours en silence qu'ils se rhabillèrent, ne s'autorisant que des soupirs énervés à constater l'état dans lequel leur enthousiasme avait mis leurs fringues.

Neji reprit sa position et redémarra, roulant au hasard, suivant la route droit devant.

Plusieurs fois, l'un ou l'autre fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa à chaque fois au dernier moment. Aucun n'osa se vanter d'avoir gagné, ni même demander si finalement c'était un match nul. Ils n'avaient plus aucune envie de se chamailler sur ce sujet.

De longues, longues minutes plus tard, Neji trouva finalement le courage de briser le silence ;

« Ok. Peut-être qu'une fois comme ça juste pour l'hygiène ça allait, mais surtout ne va pas croire que je t'aime, sale môme.  
>- Manquerait plus que ça, sale vieux ! Faudrait pas en faire une habitude.<br>- Non. Faudrait pas.  
>- Sûrement pas.<br>- Ou alors que je sois vraiment ivre-mort.  
>- Ou alors qu'on soit les derniers humains sur terre.<br>- Et encore c'est même pas sûr que ça suffise.  
>- Ouais, sûr que non… »<p> 


End file.
